compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Eldrik Kuraine
King Eldrik Kuraine I was the King of the Falleen Federation circa Year 4 through Year 5. He was an elegant, tall Falleen with slightly pale green complexion and grey eyes, with a muscular, well built body. During the tragic events at the Battle of Beta in Year 5, Kuraine was murdered by Sith Lords.::Browse Character Profiles - Star Wars Combine:: Bisz Aldaris Following Kuraine's untimely death, Bisz Aldaris became the ruler of the Falleen Federation. Biography A tall, elegant Falleen stood beside the viewport, his hands clasped behind his back as he gazed out at the stars beyond the transparisteel window. He wore dark blue clothing that contrasted starkly with the utilitarian grey that the deck and walls were coloured. He stared back at his faint reflection in the viewport, regarding the mirror image thoughtfully as the grey deck vibrated faintly beneath his feet, the low hum of machinery ever present in the huge station on which he was aboard. Slowly, almost painfully so, Ul Yanin rose into view. As it did so, dawn broke over the planet like a bright wave of light washing across the horizon, highlighting the large areas of blue and green that covered the planet in a blaze of sunlight. Great swathes of light grey clouds scurried across the northern hemisphere. Kuraine sighed, gazing down at the sight before him. It reminded him so much of his home planet of Balfron. Technically he was native to Falleen, having been born there, but his parents had decided to move to Balfron when he was only seven years old. He remembered standing beside his parents, watching out of a viewport not unlike the one he gazed out of now, as the planet Balfron grew in the viewport. Only now, over 219 years later, he was looking out of yet another window, this time at his new home. I was born on Falleen Prime...yet I have barely been there more than thirty times in my entire life. Balfron is more my home planet than that of my race. But then those were peaceful days, when we could travel without hindrance or fear across a million worlds. Not so in these times of civil war. Now the Galactic Empire rule Balfron, and Ul Yanin is my home. They removed the monument to all those people... my PARENTS! His eyes glittered briefly in a momentary flash of anger, clenching his hands together behind his back before he returned to his somber state, gazing sadly down at the planet below. He had been in the Old Republic Navy for over a hundred and fourteen years, before it's fall from grace and the coming of the Galactic Empire. He recalled how, a hundred and four years ago, he had been on duty when he had heard the news from Balfron splashed across the holonet. His shock had been instant, and he had been given three weeks leave by his commanding officer. Damn Jedi! He scowled, the memory still as fresh in his mind as if it had taken place yesterday. A Dark Jedi had been on Balfron, fleeing through the streets towards the spaceport where he was hoping to escape the planet. A large group of Jedi Knights intercepted him in a huge residential area with a dozen skyscrapers soaring high into the atmosphere. A titanic battle ensued and a number of Jedi died before the Dark Jedi was finally defeated. During the fighting, one of the skyscrapers suffered immense structural damage and collapsed, taking two other skyscrapers with it in a cascading conflagration of twisted durasteel and ferrocrete. The Dark Jedi, as well as most of the Jedi present, perished along with over two hundred and eighty thousand civilians who had been in the skyscrapers. His parents had been among the dead. If only they hadn't been the arrogant and self-righteous bastards that they are and let the Sith go. He only wanted to leave the planet. But no, they had to confront him, causing the death of my parents and nearly three hundred thousand people! He reached out and tightly gripped the rim of the window, before exhaling and relaxing slowly. He heard boots thud on the deck behind him and stop abruptly. Turning, Kuraine watched as the young human ensign snapped off a salute and handed him a datapad. Kuraine took it from his outstretched hand and punched in an access code before skimming down it, sighing as he read it. The ensign looked at the Falleen Admiral, puzzled. "Sir, are you alright?" he asked cautiously. The Falleen looked up with a faint smile and nodded slowly, before handing the datapad back. "Everything is fine, Ensign. Take this to Commander Darius and tell him to oversee an immediate evacuation.” "Aye Sir." the man snapped off another salute and walked briskly away. Kuraine turned and strode over to the communications console, relieving the ensign on duty and pressing a few buttons, before speaking loudly and clearly. His voice boomed out around the entire station over the station wide comm system “ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL. PLEASE LEAVE YOUR STATIONS QUICKLY AND CALMLY AND PROCEED TO THE DESIGNATED EVACUATION AREAS. AGAIN, I REPEAT, ALL PERSONNEL EVACUATE THE STATION.” He cut off the comm system and turned to face the bridge. “Everyone, leave your stations and proceed to the docking bay for evacuation. Please do not delay when collecting personal belongings. Good luck, and I will see you all soon.” One by one the bridge crew stood up and saluted then filed out of the door. Satisfied that they were following orders, Kuraine clasped his hands behind him again and walked back over to the viewport to stare out down at the planet, sinking back into his reverie. During his leave from the Navy, he had visited Balfron and the memorial site. There had been a huge debate in the Old Republic Senate back on Coruscant for almost a year, debating on whether the Jedi should have waited until the Sith had been off the planet before attacking, thus saving the lives of countless thousands, including their own number. Nothing really came of it, except that there was a public holonet apology from several prominent members of the Jedi Council for the accident. He had returned to active duty soon after, in command of the Dreadnaught Nataku. Over the next ninety four years he slowly worked his way through the ranks and gaining the respect of the officers and men who worked under him, before eventually becoming a Fleet Captain in command of a flotilla of Dreadnaughts. A faint smile crossed his face at the memory of those days. Ahh well...you can't change the past. But you can help shape the future. He looked out at the vastness of space, the myriad of stars glittering steadily, unconcerned with peace, war, shifting political alliances or the rise and fall of Empires. To them, it was but a drop in the immeasurable ocean of time. The Falleen sighed, letting himself slip back seven years, when trouble had started spreading across the Old Republic like a malignant tumour. The Supreme Chancellor had declared emergency powers to combat this rising threat, putting all senate meetings on hold until the crisis had passed. His fleet had received orders from his Commanders to stamp out flaring trouble in the Fakir sector, in the Berchest system. A group of rebels had apparently seized control of the planet, declaring it free of the Republic and holding the population of the planet hostage. The fleet had moved into position around the main temperate planet of Berchest having encountered no resistance of any kind, when a group of newly commissioned Victory Class Star Destroyers had swept into the system, opening fire on his forces with no warning. He had ordered them into a defensive formation as they retreated, knowing that his ships could not match the new warships. One of the VSDs was crippled in the fighting, but most of his forces were captured of destroyed. He shook his head and scowled to himself, silently cursing the names of those responsible for the deaths of his men and the loss of his command. Looking out, he saw the Dreadnaught Nataku moving slowly in geostationary orbit around the station, the scratched and worn emblem of the Old Republic still visible across it's bow, along with the new Loronar Security one emblazoned above it. The Nataku was badly damaged and barely made the jump, during the battle at Berchest. It's hyperdrive coils burnt out mid jump and they slowly limped into the Balmorra system, where he left the ship orbiting. The newly arising Empire froze his account and took all his assets, leaving him stranded there and unable to repair his ship. Kuraine chuckled to himself, thinking about his decision to join Infinite Innovations Incorporated. Quite possibly the best decision I ever made. And look how it turned out. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. The Falleen turned round to see the same Ensign who had spoken to him earlier. The man saluted again. “Sir, it’s time to go.” “Yes, I believe it is.” murmured Kuraine softly. He smiled to himself and looked down once more at the planet, a beautiful jewel in the cold depths of space. Nodding slightly towards Ul Yanin, he spun round on one heel and strode down the walkway towards the exit of the bridge, the Ensign following quickly behind."Eldrik Kuraine - A long road..." End of biographical fragment. See also * Falleen Federation * Battle of Beta References External links * "Eldrik Kuraine - A long road..." Category:Individuals Category:Falleen Category:Deceased Individuals